


Падая

by Theonya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Без очков Гиноза выглядит младше и беззащитнее.





	Падая

Без очков Гиноза выглядит младше и беззащитнее. Устало потирает переносицу, вздыхает. Тяжело оставаться железным, когда тебя плавят в печи системы. Макишима с Когами кажутся вольфрамовыми, они еще долго выдержат, но…  
Девчонка смотрит с боязнью и сочувствием. От этого ни капли не легче. Она вроде и соблюдает субординацию, но жалость рушит все слабые, незаметные и хлипкие мосты. Он почему-то знает: Кагари уже не найдут, но продолжает верить, цепляться за «правопорядок» и «благополучие», к которым так привык. Не может не доверять избравшему его обществу, но червячок точит, заражает кровь сомнением, непозволительным для Инспектора. Он всегда видел черное и белое, округляя оттенки, склоняя чаши весов, и не знал, что у серого настолько богатая гамма. С детства делил мир на предательство и честность, наконец встав перед дилеммой, в сделке с совестью выбрав не тот поворот, и на следующем выборе ветки, кажется, он ломается до конца. С чужим выстрелом шуршит лед мыслей, и холодная рука главы опускается, отпускает его ладонь.

_Смог бы он убить того, кто был ему другом?  
Что важнее у преступника — жизнь, потому что он все еще человек, или наказание за грехи?  
Кого казнить, а кого…  
_

Кубики льда стучат в стакане с виски. Алкоголизм передается по наследству? Что за глупости…  
Он падает в бездну, в которую старался не смотреть. 


End file.
